User talk:Louisnguyen
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Img 326469 9934751 9.jpg page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cure Coco (talk) 02:11, January 20, 2014 (UTC) text on pictures warning As per the rules(in case you haven't read them): "All screenshots must be clean". This means that they should not have any JP text or subities on them. Thank you. Shadowneko (talk) 18:30, January 20, 2014 (UTC) picture spamming I am sorry, but I had to block you for 5 days for picture spamming as you uploaded more than 20pics for SmPC17, and FPC27. If you have a hard time understanding picture rules, please go to the rule page, to see more. Thanks. Cure Coco (talk) 19:58, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Please stop adding wrong pictures in here. If you keep doing, I'll tell the admins. RoseXinh (talk) 10:25, January 29, 2014 (UTC) one sentence does not a page make A single picture and once short sentence do not even make a stub around here. I have deleted the pages you made for this very reason. I go the old admin's rule "One sentence does not a page make. If you create a page be prepared to do the whole thing because no one will do it for you". Thank you Shadowneko (talk) 14:10, February 18, 2014 (UTC) combo poster I'm sorry I deleted your combo poster because I don't think it fits the wiki(this is the pretty cure wiki not the Karmen Rider wiki). If you try to upload this a third time I will have to give you a very short ban. Shadowneko (talk) 23:08, February 22, 2014 (UTC) hey ya no you're not in any trouble. BestRCH went on a movie photo spam rampage and I'm still cleaning up the aftermath. It's ok that you reposted one but I'm busy deleting the 100+ pictures he uploaded. I'm telling you this because if you link one and I don't notice we'll just have a broken link. Shadowneko (talk) 16:46, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Jp text on picture As per the rules "all screenshots must be clean". This means no JP text or subtitles on screen shots so I will delete the one you just uploaded. Please do not do this again in the future. Shadowneko (talk) 13:01, April 4, 2014 (UTC) name your pictures name your pictures not in numbers its hard for us to find the pictures if they are in numbers pleae name not when i did that on the yugioh wikia they told me to name them i started to name them because the blocked me for 2 weeks for not naming my images from that day i started to name the pictures that was in 2010 i did not name my yugioh pictures i do that for the pretty cure website name the pictures so its easy to find them (Lol-ionel! (talk) 04:30, April 21, 2014 (UTC))